


Asynchronized

by NoLifePoints (Vesperbat)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 06:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12835386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesperbat/pseuds/NoLifePoints
Summary: Yuugi discovers that Jounouchi and Kaiba are in a relationship. This might be easier to weather if Jounouchi hadn’t rejected Yuugi’s recent confession – for less than honest reasons.





	Asynchronized

**Author's Note:**

> For YGO Polyship Week 2017, prompt “confessions, falling, beginnings.”

“I’m sorry, Yuugi. I don’t…” Jounouchi exhaled. “I don’t feel that way about you.”

“Oh,” said Yuugi, smiling reflexively beneath his wet eyes. Jounouchi touched his arm. “No, that’s… I understand. I just wanted to tell you.”

Jounouchi smiled back, apologetic. He wanted to punch himself.

“This won’t change things, will it?” said Yuugi, eyes wide. “It doesn’t bother you?”

Seizing him in a hug, Jounouchi said, “Never! How could it? I love you, Yuugi. Just- not the same way.” Maybe he’d gotten his wish, after all. Every word he said felt like a roundhouse to the gut.

He was right, at least. Things didn’t change – not too much. There were a few awkward silences, some conversational fumbles, but living together meant they had to sink or swim. Jounouchi didn’t plan on dragging Yuugi down, so swimming was the only option. Besides, he meant every word he said (minus the few he didn’t).

He loved Yuugi. That much was certain. Then again, so did everyone else.

Other things had changed. Nearly a year ago, Kaiba appeared at Kame Games muttering something about an advertisement collab, one which Sugoroku immediately refused – as Kaiba must have known he would. It was nothing for Yuugi and Jounouchi to lure him into a game of Risk on his way out.

They saw a lot more of Kaiba these days. Yuugi seemed happier, and Jounouchi couldn’t blame him. He was happier than he could bring himself to admit – even if it sometimes felt like navigating several deadly currents at once.

So it was that Kaiba sat on their couch yet again, ready to play whatever game Yuugi carried home from the shop this week. He sighed as Yuugi walked in, discarded his apron and backpack, and headed straight for the shower. Jounouchi just smiled and watched him go.

“Spring cleaning today,” Yuugi called. “I feel like I rolled around in dust.”

That gave Kaiba and Jounouchi twenty minutes, give or take. They hadn’t planned to use them like they did. But when Kaiba grew antsy for the laptop in his bag, the best ways to distract him turned out to be a warm grin, a whispered promise… and soon they lost track of the situation entirely. They also lost track of the hand on Kaiba’s knee.

Sensing Yuugi’s presence, Jounouchi jumped, scooting half a foot away from Kaiba. “Hey! Uh! Yuugi! We were just…”

Yuugi faltered in the door frame and frowned. “‘Just  _what_?”

“… you’re right. Sorry. I guess honesty is the best policy at this point.” Jounouchi rubbed the back of his neck. He had the distinct sense that the water level just rose sharply.

Yuugi’s fists balled at his sides. “Why was it ever not? Did you think I wouldn’t get it?”

“No, I-” Jounouchi glanced at Kaiba and received a scowl in response.

“Don’t look at me,” Kaiba snapped. “This is between the two of you.” Clearly no life preserver here. Then again, as tense as Kaiba’s shoulders were, Jounouchi suspected that he was far too busy keeping his own head above the surface – or submerged deep beneath it. He’d hold that breath as long as he could.

Unsure what else to do, Jounouchi stepped forward and offered Yuugi a hug. He accepted immediately, warm and soft as ever, and the soap on his skin smelled better than anything Jounouchi could imagine – except, of course, the same scent on Kaiba. “Sorry,” he repeated, squeezing Yuugi tight.

“No, no,” said Yuugi, words muffled by Jounouchi’s chest. “I shouldn’t be so upset.”

“That’s crap,” said Jounouchi, moving a slick strand of bangs out of Yuugi’s face. “You can be upset about whatever you want.”

“It’s just… did I make you feel like you couldn’t tell me? Did I seem like I couldn’t handle it? Because I’m not-”

“It wasn’t like that!” Jounouchi couldn’t stand to watch Yuugi blame himself for every barrier between them. “I really want to explain, but…” He glanced at Kaiba again.

“Fine,” Kaiba said, voice flat. “Go ahead. Explain.”

Jounouchi hesitated. That was one hell of a flood gate to open. Finally, he asked, “All of it?”

“Yes! Get on with it!”

The outburst drew Yuugi’s attention. He slipped out of Jounouchi’s arms and started to sit beside Kaiba, but he stopped short, staring at his feet. “I’m sorry. I’m sure you had reasons, too. I guess I just… hoped we were all a little closer by now.” 

“I don’t know,” said Kaiba. “Maybe.” He shifted in place, brimming with restless energy. “I think you should hear what Jounouchi has to say before you decide.”

“Okay. Here we go.” Suppressing his seasickness, Jounouchi said, “You know how I said I didn’t feel the same?”

Yuugi nodded and took a deep, measured breath. “I don’t mind. If-”

“I lied.”

Yuugi’s hands flew to his cheeks. “You did?”

Jounouchi nodded. “I lied, ‘cause I didn’t know what else to tell you. There were… things I didn’t know at the time.” As he looked up, he caught a glimmer of fear in Kaiba’s eyes. “Hey, are you okay? We don’t have to-”

“I’m fine!” Kaiba spat. “This has already gone too far. Drawing it out won’t change anything, so get it over with.”

“What, me? I guess you are shit at confessions.” Jounouchi smirked.

Yuugi swung his head around, hands still plastered to his cheeks. “Confessions?”

“He likes you.”

“Is that true?” Yuugi reached for Kaiba.

Kaiba swallowed, allowing Yuugi to take his hand. “It’s not… a lie.”

Jounouchi leaned in to Yuugi, hiding his mouth behind his hands, but his stage whisper was more than loud enough for Kaiba to hear. His eyes beamed. “He likes you a lot, actually. It was hard not to notice.”

“So does he!” protested Kaiba, folding his arms. “If you recall, you’re the one who stares at him like a complete sap! If it’s obvious enough for  _me_ to notice…”

When the dust settled, all three were crimson.

“I know that’s a lot to process.” Jounouchi bit his lip. “I really wanted to find the right way to tell you. Or- maybe I just wanted to wait for him to come around.”

Kaiba narrowed his eyes. “From what, exactly?”

Jounouchi shrugged. “I dunno. Jealousy, maybe. Feelings. You’ve been kinda… insecure about everything.”

“ _I’m_  insecure? You had every opportunity to tell him how you felt, and instead you chose me. Why? Because if I rejected you, it would be nothing new? Choosing the path of least resistance…” Glaring at Jounouchi, Kaiba rose. “Typical.”

“Because I actually like you, asshole! I know everything feels like win or lose to you, but this isn’t like that. You were  _not_ second choice.”

That stopped Kaiba long enough for Yuugi to jump up and touch his back. “Kaiba, please! It’s definitely not. Do… you still want to know how I feel? Can I show you?” Kaiba turned, brows raised. He nodded.

Yuugi stood on his toes and struggled to reach Kaiba’s lips. Kaiba gawked at him, and Jounouchi nodded appraisingly. Yuugi managed to replace weaponized insecurity with tame bewilderment in one fluid gesture – albeit falling woefully short of his goal. Kaiba was no help at all right now. Pouting, Yuugi planted a kiss on the front of his shirt instead. “Why are you both so tall?”

“So we can do… this!” Grinning, Jounouchi took hold of Yuugi’s waist and hoisted him toward Kaiba, whose hands gravitated to his shoulders. This was one tide weathered, and many more to go – but they hadn’t sunk yet. That had to be worth something.


End file.
